A Wizard's Tale
by hay its emily
Summary: James loves Lily, but Lily is stubborn. She secretly loves him, but doesnt want to be another notch in his belt.


"JAMES POTTER!!!" screamed a voice from the head's bathroom. James cringed and slowly headed towards the bathroom, hearing Sirius, Remeus, and Peter laughing behind him.

"yes Lily darling?" asked James, making his friends only laugh harder

"would you like to tell me… WHY MY TOWEL IS WET?" said Lily Evans, who was at the moment, soaking wet with James' towel wrapped tightly around her.

"uhhh.. Because you just took a shower?"

"don't be cheeky with me Potter, Why is my favorite PINK towel already wet?" growled Lily.

"IM SORRY!…. Is it my fault that I happen to like your towel??… its.. softer than mine. And it has that certain.. Lily smell."

Lily sighed. "What on earth was Dumbledore thinking when he made you head boy. Ridiculous. Well.. don't you dare touch my towel again…. In fact, don't touch ANYTHING that belongs to me. EVER! You annoying, self-centered…."

James left before he could hear anymore and plopped down on the couch next to Sirius. "Why do I even like that girl?"

It was a well known fact that James Potter had certain.. Shall we say rights.. over Lily Evans. Ever since third year when she said no to him when he asked her out, he has been crazy about her. Little does Lily know, but every time some boy even thinks about asking her out, James knows. And James does not, under any circumstance, let it happen. After a few, incidences.. That may have resulted in the hospital wing, people have stayed away from Lily. She was beautiful, however, and it isn't hard to see why James was so infatuated with her. She had sharp and piercing green eyes, that went very well with her wild red hair. James, the handsome wizard who could get any girl he ever wanted, wanted the one girl who didn't want him. The one girl that didn't swoon whenever he was around. That was the girl for him, and no matter what, he was determined to get her. Seventh year, he thought, My seventh year will be the year she's mine.

Sirius chucked a broom at James, who was deep in thought at the moment. "OW!!! What was that for padfoot??"

"I want to play Quidditch.. NOW!"

"and I want Lily, we all can't get what we want can we?"

Sirius gave him a look and dragged him out of the head's room. "I, unlike you, can get any girl I want. Which means I should also be able to play Quidditch with my best mate, whenever I want."

James shook his head at his friends antics, but needed something to get that fiery red-head out of his mind. Quidditch, and playing pranks on Snape, was about the only things that could do that. He rushed out onto the field and with the wind against his face, he was in total bliss. He kicked off and was just flying around until he heard someone yell "GET OFF OF ME!" who else would it be but…. His one weakness and his worst enemy. Snape had pushed lily against a tree and from what James could see it looked as thought he was about to… kiss her?!?!?! James was livid, and he flew faster than what he ever thought possible. He raced down and grabbed Lily right before Snape laid a big one on her.

"Oh thank goodness! Thank you so much….. Oh. Its you. I demand you put me down right now!"

"But lily… Lily don't be mad. I just wanted to help…"

"I don't need any help from you potter, I was quite fine myself"  
"oh yeah.. that's what It looked like. Unless you really wanted to kiss that creep, then my all means I will put you right back.."

"NO!… uh shut up okay?!? You helped me once, big deal. I don't owe you anything!"

"I didn't want anything Lils.. Just wanted to help you!"

"riiight. If you don't mind.. I would rather not be this close to you!" Lily starts to scoot back on the broom and lets go of James…

"Lily, NO!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK" screams Lily as she started to fall backwards, only to have a strong arm grasp her, making her regain her balance.

"thanks james" mumbles Lily as she wraps her arms tight around him.

James couldn't be happier. The girl of his dreams was wrapped around him, and just called him by his first name.. for probably the first time. He was in heaven.

"Potter… how about you bring me back… now." said lily, snapping James out of his dream. He was back to Potter. Great.

James returned her safely to the ground where she ran off with her friends, Melody and Erica, who were making sure she was alright. She never looked back.

James returned to his room and mumbled "what the hell is wrong with girls? one minute she seems happy, the next she freaking snaps at me for no reason..."

"Can't live with em, can't live without them"

"who said that?"

"up here, dear." said a painting of a mermaid above his bed.

and everything began to pour out. James told her everything about his life. Mainly about lily of course, but he felt like he could tell her everything and she would listen and give advice at just the right moments. it made James feel much better, as much as he loved his friends, he didn't trust them. Sirius has the biggest mouth known to man. He stayed up till 4 just talking, and it was just what he needed. She told him to confront Lily, to ask why she was so bipolar. He thought it was brillant, and thats just what he planned to do.. tomorrow.

a/n- my first story ever! lol tell me what you think.. next chapter will be up as soon as i write it. :P


End file.
